Two Pieces
by ashlynnb14
Summary: Sequel to So Far Away: Scarlett hasn't stepped back into the clubhouse in ten years. What happens when life changes send her home? This takes place at the beginning of S6. You will recognize some events but it is AU. Kurt Sutter and FX own all SOA characters and place, I own my characters and ideas.
1. Bad Idea

"Ms. Lowman?" A young girl skidded up to my side as I pulled on my own leather jacket over the black, studded bra I had been freezing my ass off in for the past hour and a half. She blushed a little when I looked over at her. I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, waiting for her to speak.

"You're phone was ringing." She had finally snapped out of her daze and seemed to remember where she was. I held out my hand for my phone and she cocked her head to the side a little.

"Are you going to give me my phone?" I asked with a little laugh. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable, but she blushed even deeper.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd want it. It's been ringing for almost ten minutes straight." She said with a nervous laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her and huffed. There was only one person that would call back to back like that.

"Scarlett!" I looked up at my name and saw Samantha, my assistant jogging over to me in her too high heels. She thrust my phone in my hands quickly.

"Thanks." I said as I unlocked the screen. I grimaced at the twenty missed calls showing up on the screen. I selected one of the duplicate numbers and waited for my call to be answered. It didn't even ring twice.

"Forget how to answer a fucking phone?" I rolled my eyes and walked a few feet away from Sam and the younger girl.

"No, Dad, I didn't. I'm working. What's wrong?" I took another long drag of my cigarette and sat down on the curb. Manhattan in winter wasn't my favorite time or place to shoot new ads.

"Tara's gone." Happy's voice was tense. I took another drag of my cigarette before flipping the rest of it away.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you called me a hundred times?" The mention of Tara made me uncomfortable.

"You gotta come home, kid." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, sending a strand of hair into my fake eyelashes.

"Happy, I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea. Look, I've got to," I was going to say more until I heard Happy's dark laugh.

"What's a bad idea is Jax flipping his shit without you here. I'm not stupid. I know you two still talk and stuff." Happy skirted around the fact that Jax and I hooked up when I was in town. It wasn't something I was proud of and something he didn't want to talk about.

"Damnit, Dad. Last time I was there, Jax and I put that shit behind us. He decided he loved Tara again." I glanced around for something to throw. It was almost a year ago now, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Scarlett, I'm not asking." Happy growled. I was in the middle of mentioning the fact that I was twenty-eight when he ended the call. I thought about calling him back but decided I shouldn't push him.

"Ms. Lowman, they're asking for you." The young girl said as I stood up and brushed the butt of my leather pants off. I nodded and headed back towards the set. Samantha reached out for my phone and fell in step with me.

"Everything okay?" She asked with a raised brow. I smirked and shook my head.

"Not really. I need a plane ticket home and my bike waiting there for me." I said as I handed over my phone and my leather jacket. She raised her brow but nodded all the same.

Sam had been with me for over five years now and knew that when I said home, I didn't mean my apartment in Los Angeles. No one else in the industry seemed to take the time to care or know things like that, so I was thankful she stuck with me through all the hell I gave her. I smiled a silent thank you as I moved in front of the camera and tried to hide my shivering.

The sun started going down and I wanted to celebrate the loss of good lighting. Sam tossed me my jacket as I headed to my trailer to change into my own clothes. When I opened the door, I saw none other than my manager Mark. I held the door open for Sam, inviting her in so that I wouldn't have to be alone in the confined space with him.

"Scarlett, why are you going to San Jose tomorrow?" Mark asked through the door I'd closed in order to change with some privacy.

"It's cheaper than flying into Fresno." I said as I pulled my jeans on. I couldn't see him but I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant. You've got a calendar signing tomorrow in Atlanta, you can't do that from California." He said sounding completely exasperated. I made a sarcastic face at the door as I pulled a black sweater over my head.

"Cancel it. I'm going home for family matters." I said, stretching the truth to the point it seemed like it was going to snap. After pulling on my boots, I stepped out of the room and pulled my jacket on.

"You can't just cancel an appearance because your father calls." I froze at Mark's words. The sheath of the knife stored in my boot shaft became more noticeable as I longed to reach for it.

"Are you fucking screening my calls, Mark?" I didn't look away from the door for fear of losing my temper. I heard Sam shifting around uncomfortably beside me.

"When I saw the charge pop up on your credit card, I checked your call records to try and find some kind of explanation. Maybe if you were more open about." I spun around and glared at him, causing him to stop midsentence.

"You are a manager, Mark. You aren't family and you aren't a friend so there is no, being more open. I fucking told you we shouldn't have dated. Ever since we broke up you've been suffocating me more and more." I snapped loudly. Sam put a hand on my shoulder to try and calm me.

"Scarlett, you've been pushing the company's patience recently. From dipping out of events early to gaining weight, we don't know how much longer this is going to last." Mark said with a fake tone of concern. I nodded with a bright smile.

"Gaining weight? Fuck you, Mark. I'm done. I'll have my lawyer contact you about breaking my contract." I stormed out of the trailer, barely remembering not to slam the door on Sam. She jogged to catch up with me as I walked briskly down the street.

"Scar, wait!" She said as she caught up with me. I shook my head and continued walking.

"Do you have any idea how much I weigh, Sam?" I glanced over at her as I stomped down the sidewalk. She pursed her lips as she shook her head.

"One twenty. I am medically underweight and yet I'm getting bitched at for gaining weight? I'm almost thirty, I can't do this shit anymore. With fucking teenagers running all over the place and looking at me like an old lady? I'm done." I growled as I swung a café door open. Sam followed me inside and waited to comment until after I'd ordered. We took a seat at a table and Sam gave me a small smile.

"Scarlett, you can't listen to them about your weight. It's obvious you haven't been happy the last year or so. I shouldn't say this, considering you're my employment, but I think it's time you stopped torturing yourself." She looked over at me and hitched a shoulder.

"Yeah, that's why I ordered a muffin. I haven't had a muffin in forever." I said with a laugh as I dug a fork into the blueberry muffin in front of me. The sugary bread and berries tasted like freedom. I only hoped going home wasn't a mistake.


	2. Sportster Scarlett

I walked out of the airport and took a deep breath in. The fresh, California air was exactly what I'd been missing in New York. I'd been there for over a month and Atlanta before that. My bike was sitting exactly where the guest services rep said it was. I smiled at the magic Sam worked to get it delivered from LA to San Jose overnight. After doing a walk around and checking it for any sign of damage, I pulled my helmet on and started the bike.

The whole ride to Charming, I let my mind relax and enjoy the scenery. The wind whipping at my face stung without my sunglasses, but I barely noticed. The feeling of being on my bike again was worth it.

The bliss I'd felt on the interstate gave way to nervousness as I passed Charming's welcome sign. I hadn't told Happy I was coming home, so I didn't even know where he was. I took my chances and pulled into Teller-Morrow.

I looked around and smiled at how little the place had changed. All though I'd been back in town a few times since taking off at eighteen, I'd never come back to the clubhouse since I was twenty. That was when Jax married Wendy and I stopped feeling completely welcome here.

Happy always complained that I made him meet me in Oakland or Lodi, but he never missed a visit. I had thought I was smooth hiding Jax and I hooking up, but apparently Happy had caught on at some point. I shut the bike off once I saw Chibs heading out of the garage.

"Something wrong with tha bike?" Chibs asked gruffly. I raised my brow in surprise. I thought that out of everyone, Chibs would still welcome me here.

"It's fine. Where's Happy?" I asked, disregarding my original plan to greet him with a hug. I pulled my helmet off and hung it on the handlebar before shaking my hair out. Chibs narrowed his eyes at me before yanking his sunglasses off and smiling brightly.

"Scarlett? Jesus Christ! I didn't even recognize ya!" Chibs yanked me into his arms and squeezed tightly. I laughed and hugged him back, thankful that I'd jumped to conclusions.

"Yeah, it's been a little while." I said with a smile as he led me towards the clubhouse with his arm around my shoulders. He still smelled like Jameson, leather and smoke.

"Happy didn't mention you were coming in ta town." Chibs said as he opened the door for me. I shrugged while I walked inside.

"He doesn't know, exactly. It's a long story." I said with a laugh as Chibs raised his brow at me.

"Aye, I'll go get him. Go see if Tig recognizes ya." He headed down towards the dorms and I headed towards the bar. I sat down next to Tig and gave him a seductive smile.

"Nice try, kid. I've got a Harley magazine in my bathroom." Tig said with a laugh. I furrowed my brow and twisted my mouth at the awkward comment. It took him a minute, but he shook his head and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"No, not like that. I just look at it when. Fuck. It's for the bikes." He stammered with his signature wild look in his eye. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Tig. I won't tell my dad you have pictures of me in your bathroom." I said with a wink. Tig swallowed hard and looked behind me.

"You have what?" Happy growled at Tig as he hugged me tightly. I heard Tig throw a shot back and head off quickly. I laughed and couldn't help feeling happy that I'd scared Tig off. It was harmless, but it was funny to see him freak out.

"Thought you were twenty-eight and too old to listen to your dad." Happy said arrogantly as we both took seats at the bar. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, he has good ideas sometimes." Happy laughed and called the bartender over. I ordered a beer and leaned back in the seat, taking everything back in. Aside from the new doors leading to chapel, I didn't notice many changes from the last time I was in here.

"Apparently I should call and remind you to eat to." Happy growled as he looked me over. I tipped the beer back and tried to ignore him. I was wearing denim leggings and a white, frayed tank top. My jacket was draped over the back of my seat, so I didn't couldn't hide behind it anymore.

"I see you have a new patch." I said, poking his chest to change the subject. He nodded and took a drink of beer. It was obvious he was more concerned about the changes I'd made than him being Sergeant at Arms.

"How long are you in town for?" Happy said after a few minutes of silence. I swung my foot back and forth as I hitched my shoulder.

"Don't know. As of noon today I broke my contract and quit my job." Happy raised his brow at me for a moment before nodding.

"Long as you're happy." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek, earning a scowl from him. I heard the door open and glanced over reflexively. I groaned as Gemma and I made eye contact.

"Well, if it isn't the celebrity coming back to grace us with her presence." She snarled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. I sighed. Apparently, ten years did nothing to calm her down.

"Good to see you too." I said, lifting my fresh beer to her and taking a drink. She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen. I turned and gave Happy a smile.

"Come on." He said, grabbing my jacket and standing up. I followed him outside and pulled the jacket tight around me. Happy climbed on his bike and looked at me.

"Where are we going?" I said, grabbing my helmet and strapping it on. He flicked a half smoked cigarette away and strapped his own helmet on.

"Diosa. I was about to head that way anyways." He started his bike at Chibs appeared in the lot and climbed on his own Dyna. I realized that was the best answer I could hope for from him.

We pulled into a parking lot in front of a white building with Diosa written across the doors. I cut my bike off and looked over at Chibs and Happy who seemed to be sharing some type of inside joke. They stopped at the doors and waited for me to catch up.

I cut my eyes over at Happy as soon as we got inside. It was obvious that I was standing in the middle of a whore house. If the clubhouse wasn't bad enough with the croweaters, this was the icing on the cake. A brunette sauntered up to Happy and ran a hand down the front of his kutte with a suggestive wink.

"Not today." He growled, taking a step forward and shoving her off. Chibs squeezed the shoulder of my jacket and led me down the hall to follow Happy. We walked through a pair of heavy, mahogany doors into a plush looking office. There was a dark skinned man in a cardigan sitting behind a large glass desk and a blonde man sitting in a chair with his back turned to us. I could tell it was him by the SONS rings on his right hand.

"New girl?" The man behind the desk asked, looking me over. I felt my blood heat up with embarrassment. Jax turned around in the chair and looked me in the eye for a mere second before turning back around and shaking his head.

"No, she's Hap's daughter." He said flatly. The man's head inclined with surprise as he came around from behind the desk to shake my hand.

"Nero Pedilla, nice to meet you." His smile was bright and reached his eyes. I nodded and smiled back.

"Scarlett Lowman." I said politely. He nodded and headed back to his office chair as Happy and Chibs stepped forward. It was obvious that a meeting was about to start, so I excused myself to the lounge.

"Want a drink?" A dirty blonde with boobs spilling out her dress asked with a smile. I shook my head with a polite smile.

"I'm riding and already had three beers. Thanks though." She shrugged and poured herself vodka and plopped a couple olives in with the liquor.

"You look familiar." She said, sipping on her drink through a straw. I twisted my mouth and shrugged. It was always awkward when people tried to place where they'd seen me before. I barely had any makeup on today, so it was probably harder than usual.

"Do you like working here?" I asked bluntly. The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. She laughed and nodded, covering my hand with her own.

"Sweetheart, you aren't the first person to ask me. Yeah, I like it. It's good money and Nero treats us well. I'm KiKi." She seemed sweet, even if she was an escort.

"Scarlett." I said over my shoulder as I turned and looked at the three Sons and Nero walking down the hallway. I heard a small bang on the bar behind me. I turned and raised my brow at Kiki who had apparently hit the counter with her well manicured fist.

"Sportster Scarlett? You were January in this years Harley calendar!" Kiki said with a smile. She was delighted that she'd finally recognized me.

"Yeah, that's Scarlett." Jax said with a smirk as he stopped by my side. I looked over at him and felt a stirring in my stomach. He didn't smile but at least he wasn't ignoring me.

Jax inclined his head towards the doors before heading in that direction. Happy and Chibs stayed at the bar with Kiki as I followed Jax outside. He was leaning against his Dyna that I hadn't even noticed when we pulled up.

"Why are you here, Scarlett?" He lit a joint and took a hit before offering it to me. I took and used my hit to buy me some time to figure out my answer. What was I doing in Charming? I exhaled slowly and looked into Jax's light blue eyes.

"Starting over." I said with a shrug. It was the best explanation I had to give without admitting I'd quit the job that had split us up so long ago. Jax took the joint back and nodded slowly. It would have been obvious to anyone that there was more to the story, but he didn't question me.

"There's a lot of that going around." He scoffed before finishing the joint and standing up straight. I could tell he was upset about Tara leaving, but I didn't feel it was my place to ask him about it.

"We've got to head down to the docks. It's good to see you again, Scarlett." He kissed me on the cheek quickly before heading back inside. A few moments later, he, Chibs and my dad walked out and got on their bikes. I nodded to Happy and watched as the three of them headed towards the docks before getting on my own bike.

I opened the door to Happy's house and smiled as I stepped inside. The furniture had been changed, but they style was the same. Everything was clean and simple. I headed into my room and tossed my backpack in the closet. Jet lag started to set in as soon as I sat down on the bed.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd talked to Jax. I was sitting under a tent on some beach near Cabo San Lucas, waiting for my next shoot. His number popped up on my cell and almost gave me a heart attack. I hadn't talked to him during the day in months. I knew he was on and off with Tara and our calls usually happened when she was asleep or he was out of the house.

Normally, he would start the conversation by asking me where I was. That day, he just said that we needed to talk. I barely spoke as he told me about how he and Tara had made up again. He apologized for not being able to talk to me in person, but this was going to be the last time he would call me unless something was going on with Happy. I didn't exactly cry, but I definitely felt my chest tighten in pain.

We'd officially called it off eight years prior, but it hurt all the same. I could tell in his voice that he was serious that time. It wasn't like when he'd married Wendy and then come out to visit me in LA whenever I was in town.

I rolled over and stuck my head between my pillows to block out the light. Within minutes, I was sound asleep.


	3. Your Turn

"Scarlett, you planning on waking up this week?" Happy was standing over me with his arms folded across his chest. I turned over and groaned.

"What time is it?" I growled, blocking the ceiling light with my hand. Happy laughed and shook his head.

"Seven o'clock. You've been out since before I got home yesterday." He was smirking at me as I moved my hand to look at him.

"Shit. I was tired but shit." I said with a little chuckle. Happy rolled his eyes and headed out of my room, closing the door behind him. I stayed in bed for a few more minutes before crawling out and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

I sighed as I ran the sponge over my stomach. It was flat, but I couldn't help but poke at it and wish it were tighter. I was happy with my legs and my boobs, but I could never get my abs where I wanted them. I rinsed off and stepped out of the shower and into a steam filled bathroom. I wiped the condensation off of the mirror and frowned a little.

I was about to start inspecting the bump on my nose when Happy banged on the bedroom door. I turned away from the mirror, deciding that it was the price I paid for getting drunk and starting a fight with some guy at a bar. Hopefully Happy wouldn't notice so I didn't have to tell him the truth about how my nose got broken.

"Scarlett, I'm hungry. Hurry up." Happy yelled through the door as I stepped into my jean shorts. I rolled my eyes and started hurrying along with my hair.

"You got a date?" Happy growled as I walked into the living room. I grabbed my jacket from the back of the couch and shrugged it on.

"No, I thought you were hungry." I said, tossing my hands up. Happy nodded and grabbed his keys as he headed past me and to the door.

"You don't have to doll up for me, Scar." He walked out of the door and left it open for me to follow him. I paused and looked down at my outfit and hair. I was wearing denim shorts and a white t-shirt tied up in the front with some distressed combat boots. I eyed the ends of my hair and realized he wasn't used to seeing it styled and sleek.

"I'll have a Cesar salad with grilled chicken and a water." I told the waitress while I fiddled with my necklace. Happy ordered his normal burger and fries before the waitress left.

"You seem different, Scarlett. What happened to laughing and smiling?" Happy asked as his eyes bore into me. I huffed and dropped my hand from my neck.

"Growing up. You don't smile too much yourself, old man." I growled. Happy shrugged my comment off.

"Not the point. Should have quit a long time ago if it was that bad. You're worn out and fucking tiny." Happy said with a frown. I knew his scolding came from a good place, but it pissed me off all the same.

"I'm fine. It's just a busy season with shooting next year's calendar and the new summer line." I defended the same schedule and work I'd just quit for the same reasons he'd just pointed out.

"Sure, kid." Happy didn't say anything else throughout the meal. We exchanged glances every so often, but neither one of us broke the silence.

"You feel like going to a party or are you being to much of a girl?" Happy asked as we walked out to the bikes. I cut my eyes over at him and shook my head.

"No, a party sounds great." I said with a sarcastic smile. Happy nodded and started his bike as I did the same. It was obvious that my extended absence had bothered him more than I previously realized.

"Scarlett! Thought you might have been in a coma." Tig said with a laugh. I granted him a one armed hug and shook my head.

"Nope, just catching up on some sleep. You up for some pool?" I asked while I waited for a croweater to take my drink request. I tapped one of my rings on the bar as a brunette walked by. She turned and looked at me with a raised brow.

"What?" Her voice had a clip to it that I wasn't used to, especially not in the clubhouse. I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the stocked shelf behind her.

"Jack and coke. Loosing the attitude would be great to." I said with a smirk. She folded her arms across her chest and laughed.

"Honey, I don't know who you think you are." She snapped. Tig glanced over at me and I could see his surprise out of the corner of my eye.

"Then you may want to tread carefully and pour me the fucking drink." I growled. She scowled at me for a minute before taking the safe route and pouring my drink.

"Come on Killer Junior. Let's play some pool before you kill the help." Tig said with a smirk and shake of his curly black hair. I slid off the barstool and followed him over to a free table.

"So, what's wrong?" Tig asked as I leaned over the pool table to line up my breaking shot. I sent the cue ball down the felt quickly and scattered the balls with a crack.

"What do you mean?" I asked after he took his shot and sank a solid. He looked up at me as he lined up his second shot.

"I know it's been a while, but I remember you being a sweet kid. Yeah, you could kick some ass but you didn't go looking for a fight." He said before striking the cue ball. He set a nice shot up for me and curled his lip at the table.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Tig. Respect isn't something I budge on. If you don't like me then that's your problem, but you're not going to disrespect me or my family." I growled as I took my third shot in a row. The striped ball I'd been aiming for teetered on the edge of the pocket, but refused to fall.

"I get that, but you know it's tough being new around here. You're family but some of them don't know that yet. Just give it a few days before you start throwing fists or cutting throats with that knife." He said with a smile as he pointed down at my boot. I looked down at the concealed knife and shrugged; surprised he'd been able to see it.

"Scarlett! Hey, I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" Kiki said as she made her way over to the table. I smiled and nodded a silent hello.

After finishing the game of pool with Tig, the three of us took up residency on couches nearby and hung out. We were smoking and drinking like I'd never left and had known Kiki for years.

"Okay, so I have to ask you something. It's totally nerdy but I have to know!" She spoke excitedly as she leaned forward from under Tig's arm. I raised my brow as I took a drink.

"The sportster that you were posing with in the calendar. Is that really yours?" She asked with a sense of urgency. I laughed and nodded.

"That was the sportster Happy bought you in Georgia wasn't it?" Jax sat down next to me and took my cigarette. I laughed as he took a drag.

"Yeah, it is. I've modded it some over the years but it's one in the same. Speaking of, I gotta get that shipped up here." I said, thinking out loud. Kiki looked excited.

"I knew I'd read that some where. I feel stupid. I knew your last name and knew Happy's but I never considered the possibility of you being related. Hell, looking at you in person it's so obvious." She said with a small blush as she leaned back into Tig. I shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks. You'll have to come check it out when I bring it up." She clapped and nodded before Tig pulled her mouth to his. I laughed and shook my head.

"If you're bringing the bike up, does that mean you're staying?" Jax asked while he snuffed the butte of my cigarette out in an ashtray. I shrugged and finished off my drink.

"Come on, Teller." I stood up and headed towards the door. It took him a minute, but he followed me outside.

"Scarlett, what are you doing?" Jax asked as I headed up the ladder on the side of the clubhouse. I ignored his question and let my actions speak for me.

"I haven't been up here in a long time." He said, looking out over the party going on below us.

"Yeah, me either. I always liked coming up here." I sat down on the roof leaned back to stare at the stars. The noises coming from downstairs seemed to fade away as I looked up into the sky. Jax joined me, sitting just close enough for his arm to barely brush mine.

"So, who gets to talk first?" Jax asked after a few minutes. I laughed once and shook my head.

"You're older. You go first." I said, using any arbitrary reason I could think of. Jax laughed and took a deep breath.

"Shit got pretty deep around here. Hell, it's still deep. Tara got hurt the day we were going to go see about a job in Oregon. Me, Tig, Chibs and Opie went inside for some bullshit charges. Opie didn't make it out and I knew then that I couldn't just walk away from the club. I guess Tara decided she'd had enough. She set all this shit up behind my back and ended up taking the kids and splitting to Oregon." I was watching Jax as he stared up at the sky. Part of me wanted to hate Tara for running off, but then I realized I'd left a long time ago.

Our reasons were different and I didn't take children away from their father, but I left all the same. I'd not only left Jax, but I left the only parent I had left after meeting him just a couple months prior.

"Your turn." Jax said, sitting up and lighting a cigarette. I sighed and leaned up.

"Everything just went to shit over the past two years. I was never small enough, friendly enough, sexy enough, or complaint enough. So, I started changing into what everybody wanted. I ate less, talked more, got a boob job and did what I was told. I dated my manager for a couple months and then it just got worse. I found myself wondering what the fuck I was smiling about or why I was doing interviews no one would read, except Kiki apparently. So, I started partying and acting out. Long story short, I was miserable and never good enough. When I realized I bought into their disappointment, I walked and here I am." I took the cigarette from Jax and inhaled deeply, Jax was looking at me with a sad expression.

"I'm glad you're here, Scarlett." I blew out a thin, long line of smoke and nodded.

"Me too." I said with a smile. Jax returned my smile and took the cigarette back as a more comfortable silence fell over us. I looked at him and wondered when he'd become an adult. The Jax I remember from only a year or so ago still had a youthful air to him. The Jax I was sitting next to now seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

I felt my phone vibrate and it jogged me out of my own thoughts. Jax glanced over as I pulled it out and read the message from Happy. He was staying at the clubhouse and said not to come in his room. I laughed and shook my head as I replied.

"Ten years later and my single dad still gets more action than me." I said through my laughter. Jax smirked and shook his head.

"He's a badass biker. Ladies throw themselves at bikers." He said with a laugh. I raised my brow and shook my head.

"Do they now? I'll have to remember that next time I see a badass biker." I was teasing him and he knew it.

"What am I?" He growled as he ran a hand over my bare thigh. I shrugged.

"You're a mechanic that happens to be in a club of Harley enthusiasts." I said with a giggle. Jax laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I think I remember reading that somewhere." He said with a smile. I had in fact used that exact description during an interview a few months ago. It was a column in American Iron magazine and they'd apparently dug up some information on Happy and wanted to know what I thought about being connected to an outlaw MC.

"Jax, I'm drunk and I don't know how easy it would be to say no to you." I said, putting my hand on top of his as it rested on my inner thigh. He nodded and leaned in towards me.

"Do you want to say no?" He growled before kissing the side of my neck. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes.

"I don't. I should though." A moan escaped from my lips as he squeezed my thigh and raked his teeth over my neck.

"Follow me." He said, suddenly pulling away and heading down the ladder. I took a beat to recover and followed him down. We headed into the clubhouse and back towards the dorms.

No matter how many times I'd been with Jax over the years, it still gave me butterflies in my stomach. He opened his door and gestured inside. I glanced at him and headed inside.

He wasted no time stripping his shirts off after closing the door. I grimaced a little as he haphazardly threw them on the floor. I'd grown into some clean freak tendencies over the years, but it still didn't rise to Juice or Happy's levels.

Jax toed his shoes off and turned the sheets down before pulling his jeans off and lying down. I cocked my head a little as I watched him get comfortable.

"I don't want to sleep alone, Scarlett. Just be here." His voice was even but I could sense a silent please. I nodded and stripped down to my t-shirt, which covered my ass when it wasn't tied up. I took out my earrings and removed my necklace and rings before climbing into bed beside Jax.

I tucked myself under Jax's arm and rested my head on his chest. The rhythm of his chest put me to sleep quickly, despite sleeping for so long in the past few days.

**Sorry for any typos or errors. I wanted to get this out quickly and didn't proofread as much as I normally do. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful support on this sequel so far!**


	4. Riding Lessons

"Scarlett? You okay, darlin?" Jax was standing behind me in the bathroom. I stood up from kneeling in front of the commode and nodded. I squeezed some of his toothpaste on my finger and ran it over my teeth and tongue. I noticed his worried expression in the mirror before spitting into the sink.

"I think I had a little too much Jack. I forgot how strong the croweaters mix drinks here." I said with a smile. Jax nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you have anything for Happy to do today?" I asked as I pulled on one of Jax's t-shirts. He sat down on the bed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Not that I plan on. I'm guessing you're planning on kidnapping him?" I laughed and nodded. Jax smirked and pulled me over to him. I smiled as he ran his hand through my hair. He kissed my lips gently before resting his forehead on mine.

"I'll see you later?" I asked, taking a step back. He nodded and let go of my hand slowly. I grinned and grabbed my jacket before heading out of the room.

"Happy! Wake up." I called over the noise of my fist pounding on his locked dorm door. I heard grumbling and leaned against the wall to wait for him.

"What do you want?" The brunette croweater from last night snarled at me as she opened the door to Happy's dorm. I narrowed my eyes.

"Go." Happy growled as he appeared dressed in gym shorts in the doorway. She rolled her eyes but left without another word. I shook my head and pushed past him. He sighed and closed the door.

"Since when do you have sleep overs?" I asked as I sat on his dresser. He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed a pair of jeans out of his closet.

"Since I passed out before she left. I told her to get out last night." He grumbled before slamming the bathroom door behind him. I smirked and pulled my legs up on the dresser.

"Yeah, she has a respect problem." I called through the door. A few minutes later Happy walked out freshly shaven. He stopped in front of me.

"Get off." I huffed and hopped off the dresser. He yanked a drawer open and grabbed a Reaper Crew shirt and some socks.

"You're stuck with me today old man. I'll go get you coffee so you can stop being so grumpy." I said with a smile as he pulled his socks on. He didn't have a chance to say anything before I was already out of the room.

I made my way behind the bar and started a pot of coffee. I caught Tig out of the corner of my eye and went ahead and pulled three mugs down from a shelf. I bent down and rummaged through the fridge for some creamer. Happy and I never used it, but I thought Tig might.

"You can't be back here." A bitchy voice said from behind the fridge door. I gave up on looking for creamer and closed the door. I ignored the brunette with her hands on her hips and poured coffee into the three mugs.

"Morning." Tig said with a grin as I sat the mug in front of him. I took a sip and nodded with a smile. Happy sat down next to Tig and I passed him his mug.

"Thanks babe." He blew on the hot coffee for a couple seconds before taking a drink. I made my way to their side of the bar and kissed him on the back of his head before climbing into the seat next to him.

"Jennifer, you really shouldn't keep glaring at Scarlett. She has her dad's temper." Tig said to the brunette that had found the creamer and set it in front of him. I shrugged since I couldn't disagree. Her face paled as she looked back and forth from Happy and I. She didn't say anything before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Finish your coffee and get ready to head out." My dad raised his brow at me but nodded all the same. Had I been any other woman, bossing him around wouldn't go over so well. I yawned and stretched my arms above me once I got outside in the bright sunlight. It was the beginning of November, but in true California fashion, it was warm.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked. He grabbed his helmet and looked over at me. I smiled and strapped my helmet on without an answer. I could tell not knowing what was going on bugged him, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Happy rode beside me as we headed towards the edge of town. I waved my hand at him to warn him of an upcoming turn. He glanced over at me and nodded. I turned my bike off and waited for him to do the same.

"What is this?" Happy asked as we walked down the gravel drive. I smiled and glanced over at him as he looked over the property. I led him over to the stables before I answered.

"I'm going to give riding lessons eventually. The stable's divided into two separate sides, so I'm putting bikes in one side and horses in the other." I said with a smile as I looked around. Happy narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"You're buying this place?" He asked before walking further inside and looking around. I crammed my hands in my back pockets and shrugged.

"I bought it a few years ago. It was a foreclosure. I originally planned on reselling it." He turned and looked at me. There wasn't a trace of emotion on his face.

"Originally?" He had picked up on the word. I nodded and twisted my mouth.

"There's a loft upstairs. I'm shipping my stuff up from L.A. and moving it in up there. I'm staying, Dad." He surprised me by pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. I let out a relieved laugh and squeezed him back.

"There's one more thing. I had it built last year when I thought about keeping it." I nodded towards the driveway and led him over to the concrete building further back on the property. I unlocked the door and slid it back.

"Shit." He said with a laugh as he walked inside and looked around. I blushed a little and followed him in.

"Yeah, I was in a funny mood so I went a little overboard." I laughed at the 'no shit' face he gave me. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a loaded magazine.

"You get that these are illegal in California, right?" Happy laughed and put it back before checking out the firing lanes. I looked around at the metal and glass cabinets filled with handguns and rifles of varying degrees of illegality and shrugged.

"Yeah, I got my regard for the law from my dad. This is my favorite drawer though." He walked over and looked down in the velvet lined drawer I had opened.

"You know how to use these?" Happy asked, picking up a karambit and raising his brow at me. I laughed and nodded.

"Took some classes here and there." He put it back down next in it's place between my skull handled ka-bar and a Spyderco combat knife. I shut the drawer and smiled proudly.

"If you weren't my kid, I might be afraid of you." He said with a grin as I locked the door back behind me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as we headed back to the bikes.

"Y'all can come hang out whenever." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"You need to show or tell me anything else?" He asked suspiciously. I shook my head.

"Nah. I do need a welcome home present though." I winked over at him as I pulled my helmet on.

"Do you?" He put his sunglasses on and waited for me to answer before starting his bike.

"Yeah, I need a touch up on a couple tattoos and I want a new one." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He laughed and started his bike. I hoped that meant yes.

We were headed back towards town side by side when I heard sirens behind me. I looked back and rolled my eyes at the San Joaquin Sheriff's car behind us. Happy glanced back and shook his head before pulling over to the side of the road. I followed him unhappily and cut the engine as the patrol car stopped behind us.

"Scarlett Lowman." A man in slacks and a dress shirt got out of the passenger side and walked towards us. Happy stood beside me with his arms folded over his chest.

"Congratulations you can run a plate. Can I help you or are you just working towards your harassment quota?" I growled at the redheaded man. I mentally insulted his ponytail and pathetic tough guy façade as he came closer.

"Easy, easy, I just wanted to chat. What brings you into town?" He asked with a shit-eating grin. I narrowed my eyes and put my sunglasses back on.

"A plane and my bike. I'm not a very chatty person. Anything else?" I smiled sarcastically and headed back towards my bike.

"Obviously I picked a bad time. Here's my card. Give me a call sometime. I'll see you around." He said with a wink as he extended a business card out to me. I narrowed my eyes and snatched it from him. I glanced down at it before stuffing it in my pocket and getting back on my bike.

I couldn't understand why a Marshall named Lee Toric had any interest in talking to me. Happy didn't move until the patrol car was well out of sight. I looked over at him once he finally walked back to his Dyna.

"Let's go." Is all he said before starting his bike. I sighed and followed him back onto the road. Something told me the marshal and the club didn't have a great relationship.


	5. Attack

It was after midnight before I heard the sound of motorcycles approaching the clubhouse. I was sitting on a couch with some papers my lawyers had sent me to sign regarding my broken contract. Luckily, I wasn't getting sued. Jax stormed in with Chibs, Happy, and Juice at his heels. I raised my brow, worried that Tig wasn't with them.

"Everything okay?" I asked my dad as he walked over with a beer. He sank down onto the couch across from me and shrugged. He was obviously stressed out.

"Don't think I'll be eating any donuts for a while." He said with a smirk as if we were sharing an inside joke. I collected my papers and sat them aside.

"Do I even want to know? I heard some rumors about Lyla getting worked over down at the docks. Is this related?" I'd overheard Ima talking to Gemma earlier at the bar.

"You've always known more than you should, kid. It's taken care of. If you keep worrying you're going to get more wrinkles." He winked at tapped his forehead with a finger. I ran my fingers over my own forehead and scowled at him.

"You're hilarious." I caught Jax looking at me from across the bar. I gave Happy a quick kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight. He hmmph'd and nodded.

Jax was silent as he took my hand and led me back to his dorm. I watched him curiously as he closed and locked the door behind us. He hung his kutte up on the hanger by the door and turned to look at me. I was sitting on the bed, watching him and waiting.

"Scarlett," Jax's voice was ragged as he leaned down towards me. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as he kissed me desperately. Behind the kiss seemed to be a plea for a little piece of calm in the storm that the Sons were caught up in. I brought my hand up to the side of his face and let myself forget all the pain that came along with being involved with Jax Teller.

We lost ourselves in one another as our bodies tangled together. The warmth of his skin on mine felt comfortable and familiar as he hovered over me and peppered my neck with kisses. I moaned as he entered me slowly. It was as if we'd never broken it off.

"Scarlett?" Jax whispered as he brushed his fingers across my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I traced his son's name with my hand and wondered how much pain he was hiding from me. I knew his sons were a big part of who he was.

"I love you, Scarlett. I've loved you since that day we went out and you were dancing around on that cliff. I feel like I realized it too late and by then, you were already gone. I could have told you before we broke up, but I didn't want to put that on you. I couldn't be the reason you even thought about coming back to Charming." His voice was low and calm while he spoke words that toppled walls I'd built up around my heart. I bit my lip and pressed my forehead into his chest.

"I love you to, Jax. Ever since I was eighteen." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his skin. He rolled over and rested his head on mine.

"You think your dad's going to try and kill me again?" He asked with a little smile. I twisted my mouth playfully before laughing.

"No, I think that Sergeant at Arms patch on his kutte saves your ass. If you see that missing then I'd run. I'd run in zig zags, you've got to at least give him a challenge if he wants to shoot you." Jax laughed and nodded at my suggestions. It was obvious that Jax was in the dark about Happy calling me about his wellbeing.

The morning sun beamed down on me as I turned back in to the garage lot. I'd left before dawn for a morning run around the town and ran until I got sick. The music was blaring through my earphones as I stretched and cooled down by the picnic tables. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, wondering why any of the guys were up this early.

I jerked back at the sight of three men in masks. They were on top of me before I had a chance to get out of their reach. One man held a hand over my mouth as another one punched me hard in the stomach. My knees buckled from losing my breath and I fell to the ground. The men took turns punching and kicking me until I blacked out.

"Scarlett! Scarlett, wake up sweetheart. Shit. Jax!" The voice calling to me seemed distant and fuzzy to my ears. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was a blur and it hurt to hold them partially open. I coughed and felt like my ribs were stabbing into my organs.

"Dad." I groaned as I felt someone's hand on my hair. They hovered over me as I fought to stay awake. I could smell cigarettes, but no leather.

"Phil! Phil, go get Happy and Jax. Go!" It was Gemma's voice that I'd woken up to. I found it a little funny that the woman that hated me most turned into my savior. She was rubbing my hair like my mom did when I fell of my bicycle.

"Scarlett, baby, look at me." I recognized Happy's voice and I tried to smile for his sake. The smile fell into a frown and I sobbed as he pulled me into his arms. I did my best to open my eyes, but all I could make out was the tan skin of his shoulder. He held me carefully and firmly at the same time.

"Scarlett, shit what happened?" Jax's voice did nothing to calm me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I hid my face closer to Happy's chest and continued to cry.

"Get the van." I shook my head at Happy's words. He seemed to ignore me, so I gathered all my strength to speak.

"No hospital. No cops." I choked out with an excruciating cough. He froze in place and must have considered my words.

"Scarlett, you've got to go baby. Cops or no cops, you're going to the hospital." Happy growled as I heard a van pull up near us. A door slid open and I felt myself being lifted into the back of a van. Everything went dark again.

"You picked her up recently?" It was my dad speaking somewhere nearby. I kept my eyes closed and focused on breathing.

"I know, Hap. She's tiny. What'd the doctors say?" Jax's voice made me want to cry. If I looked anywhere close to how I felt, I wanted him far, far away.

"Fractured ribs, broken nose, dislocated shoulder, concussion, want me to keep listing shit or go ahead and shoot somebody?" My dad's voice grew angrier and angrier as he listed some of the things that were indeed hurting at the moment. Someone sighed.

"When we find this asshole, you've got to share brother." Jax's voice sounded almost as deadly as Happy's, but not quite. I groaned and moved my hand to show three fingers.

"Scarlett? I'm right here baby." I recognized Happy's brand of cigarette smell mixed with leather. I tapped my fingers on the bed.

"Three? Three guys?" Jax's voice caught as he realized when I was trying to tell them. I moved my hand into thumbs up. There was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking.

"Dad." I whispered, knowing if someone was breaking shit, it was most likely Happy. He grumbled something in Spanish that I couldn't make out. I caught a couple cuss words and insults, but that was it.

"Mr. Lowman! You'll have to pay for that. I'm calling security." A high pitched woman's voice made me grimace. I just wanted to be able to see what the hell was going on.

"No need, Anita. I've got this under control. Teller, why don't you go get your buddy a coffee or a sedative?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I urged my eyes open and caught sight of a scraggly ponytail. I rolled my eyes behind their lids.

"Scarlett, I'm so glad you're awake. It's me, Lee Toric." His voice made it sound like I was supposed to be happy about that. I took a deep breath and brought both of my hands up and shot him two birds. I heard Happy's laugh and smirked a little.

"Ms. Lowman, I'm here to help you. What can you tell me about what happened?" He was closer to me now and I started feeling sick from the smell of his musky aftershave. I motioned for him to come closer. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Fuck off." I growled before turning my head away from him. He sighed and took a couple loud steps back.

"You know, you're lucky. A young girl about your age was just found dead in a ditch. I'm glad you were luckier." His words sent Happy into a rage.

"Get out. I don't care what your fucking badge says. You don't ever talk to her again. I'm not above going back to prison if it's worth it." Happy growled as I heard the door open and more people come into the room.

"You aren't welcome here, marshal. Family only." It was Gemma's voice. I wanted to laugh at her use of the word family, but figured it was best I didn't. The door slammed and I winced as it sent a pain through my head. I felt myself drifting off again and let it over power me. I felt like I'd had enough excitement for one awakening.

Warm sunlight danced on my cold skin and urged me to open my eyes. It was still a struggle, but I managed to pry them open enough to see the hospital room I was in. Happy was asleep in the chair by my bed and Tig was standing at the door reading a Harley Davidson magazine.

"Comparing before and after?" I asked with a smirk. Tig jumped at my words and he closed the pages. He shook his head and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Hey kid. Glad you decided to join the living again." He bent down and kissed me gently on my forehead. It wasn't anything more than an uncle showing he cared for his brother's daughter. I took his hand in mine and nodded as much as I could.

"How bad?" I choked out as his blue eyes looked at me sadly. He gave me a week smile and shook his head.

"Just hold off on booking any photo shoots, pretty girl. Unless you do some type of crash victim thing, then it might work." He winked at me and I chuckled.

"Stupid joke." Happy growled as he stirred in the chair. I looked over at him and smiled as much as I could.

"Hey, Daddy. I thought I said no hospitals." He shrugged and took Tig's place by my side. He brushed some hair out of my face before holding my hand between both of his.

"Scarlett, you scared the shit out of me." Happy's voice cracked as he spoke and bent his head towards mine. I nodded.

"I'll try to give you a heads up next time." I whispered with a smile. Happy laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

**Thank you to everyone that continues to read, follow, favorite and review this story :) I am considering changing to a ****third****person point of view going forward, what do you all think?**


	6. A Lowman

"Scar, I don't want to push you, but we need something to go off with these guys. What do you remember?" Happy's voice was uncharacteristically warm. I closed my eyes and tried to remember every sight, smell and sound that I could.

"They were all white. The one that had his hand over my mouth had a swastika on the inside of his wrist. One of them was shorter than me but the other two were about Jax's height. I'm sorry, Dad. I should have looked harder." I was frustrated that I couldn't help more. Happy shook his head and smiled.

"You were a little busy, kid. Jax is on his way. Had to deal with some Gemma and Nero stuff." His brow raised as Tig came around to the other side of the bed and offered me a cigarette. I laughed and shook my head. It was hard enough to breath as it was.

"Tig, you want to call Jax and tell him she's up?" Happy suggested as he motioned towards the door. Tig furrowed his brow but nodded all the same. No one bought on to Happy's subtle way of getting some private time.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell me something bad?" I was looking into his eyes that were darker than normal. He leaned back and spun the large reaper ring I'd gotten him for his birthday three years ago.

"You've got to get the eating and hurling thing under control, Scarlett. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. The doctors said that you've probably been doing it for a while." Happy scowled at me as I shook my head. If there was anything worse than getting jumped and beaten, it was talking to my father about my weight.

"I'm trying to. Just another reason I wanted to come home." I turned away and looked out of the window. It killed me to admit I had a problem, especially to Happy. He was one of the few people I couldn't handle disappointing.

"Yeah. You've got a whole MC that thinks you're beautiful, Scarlett. Just try to trust us on that. If we know anything it's bikes and women." I turned and looked at him quickly. The serious look on his face made me bust into laughter. He smirked and nodded as Jax walked in.

"Hey darlin'. You look a little better." Jax said, kissing me softly on the lips and brushing hair out of my face with his fingertips. I nodded and gave him a little smile.

"I'm starving. I'll bring you some real food, Scarlett." Happy nodded to Jax as he left the room. Jax sat down on the bed by my legs and looked me over. I wanted to hide everything that was bruised or broken.

"Stop, Jax. Its not as bad as it looks." I was lying because as the morphine started to wear off, it felt horrible. He nodded and took my hand in his.

"Scarlett, we're going to find those assholes. They're going to pay for this shit. I'm sorry this happened." His face was set with hard lines showing his determination and anger. I knew he, my dad and the rest of the club wouldn't rest until those guys were dead, but that worried me. The last thing I wanted was for one of them to get hurt or caught over revenge. I couldn't tell them that though, I knew that's who they were and how the club worked. You hurt our family and you get hurt worse if not killed.

"Jax, I know what you're thinking. I'm not her, Jax. I'm not going to stick my tail between my legs and run away. You, Dad, you're my family and I'm not about to turn my back on you again." I didn't mean to let my emotions rise up, but there they were. Tears poured down my face as Jax shook his head and rubbed my arms.

"Scarlett, you've never turned your back on us. Charming wasn't enough for you back then, doll. We would have kicked your ass out if you stuck around when you had so many different options. I always knew you'd come back when you were ready." Jax's confidence surprised me as I gently wiped the tears off of my swollen cheeks.

"Jax, you got a minute?" We both looked towards the door where Tig was standing with his phone up to his ear. Jax nodded and gave me a kiss before heading out to the hall. From my bed, it was easy to see Jax's posture and demeanor change as Tig delivered what information he had. Finally, Jax nodded and headed back into the room.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said before he could apologize for leaving. He gave me another tight smile before kissing my forehead and heading back out. I watched Tig follow him out of sight. Without knowing how long Happy and the others would be gone, I turned on the television and started watching some Lifetime movie.

I must have been more interested in the movie than I thought, because I didn't even notice Gemma walk into the room. Suddenly, there was a Styrofoam tray of food in front of me and I jumped at the sudden movement in my room. I turned and saw her sitting in the chair by the door.

"Happy wanted to make sure you got that. How you feeling?" She sat her bag down on the table beside her and got comfortable.

"About as great as a girl that gets jumped by three guys can. Thanks for bringing this." I was looking down at the waffles in the tray and smiling as I poured syrup over them. Happy knew the easiest way to cheer me up was waffles.

"No problem, darlin. I wanted to have a chat anyways." She said with a smile as I raised a brow and continued chewing my food. The last chat I'd had with Gemma ended with her nose being broken, so I didn't like how vulnerable I was in the hospital bed.

"Whatever happened years ago is history, sweetheart so you can stop giving me that look. I've seen the difference in Jax since you got here. He's more focused and the way he looks at you makes me realize that you may have a bigger hold on him than Tara ever did. You're a good kid, Scarlett." She obviously wasn't completely comfortable being so approving of me.

"What are you trying to say, Gemma?" I put my fork down and watched her closely. Her kindness wasn't something I was accustomed to or trusted all that much.

"I'm saying that I may have been wrong to not trust you. You're family and I'll be right here if you ever need anything." She smiled and patted my shin as I nodded.

"Thanks, Gemma. That means a lot. Is everything okay? Happy mentioned something about you and Nero?" I decided to go ahead and test how much she really thought of me as family. She shook her head and scowled.

"It's a load of shit. Sheriff picked him up for the murder of a Diosa girl. He'd never do that shit." She was obviously upset and I realized she must really care about Nero.

"Is that the girl Toric mentioned being dead in a ditch? Why would Nero kill one of his girls? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I took another bite of my waffles and thought about how ridiculous the idea was. Gemma nodded and pursed her lips.

I started getting sleepy after finishing my food. Gemma was still sitting in the room, but we'd stopped talking and she'd gotten pulled into the mediocre movie I'd been watching.

"Interesting visitors you get in here, Ms. Lowman." I reflexively reached for the gun I normally kept under my pillow at the sound of the man's voice. It took a minute to register that I was unarmed in a hospital bed and the man was in fact a U.S. Marshal.

"I was pretty clear on not talking to you, marshal. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to sit up in bed. He moved to help me and I grabbed the butter knife I'd used on my waffles earlier.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growled as he took a step back with his palms up in surrender. I lowered the knife, but kept it in my hand by my side.

"Ms. Lowman, I'm not your enemy. Now, you've been gone for quite a long time, haven't you? Are you not just a little concerned about how your daddy's club might have changed after all those years?" Toric wasn't giving up on his attempts to flip me. It was obvious he had little to nothing to go off of, and I was one of his last hopes.

"If you know so much about me, then you should know I've changed over the years to. That's what time does, Toric. It changes people. One thing that doesn't change is the fact that I don't fucking talk to cops. Happy told you last time and now I'm telling you, get out." He scowled at me as he stood up and buttoned the vest he was wearing.

As soon as he left my room, I used the remote to call for a nurse. One hurried in quickly and nodded as I asked to see my doctor. I knew what I was about to do would piss my dad off, but it had to be done.

"You know, when I said I'd be here for you, I meant to talk. Happy is going to flip." Gemma held a hand underneath my arm and helped me into her suv. I smirked and shrugged once I was seated.

"I'll just tell him I threatened to break your nose again if you didn't pick me up." She rolled her eyes and buckled in as she started the car.

"Hilarious. Who on earth signs out of the hospital with broken bones?" Gemma asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. I smirked and patted her leg.

"A Lowman." I said matter of factually.


	7. Sandwich

"This is yours?" Gemma was looking around the property as she held the car door open for me. I grimaced as I climbed out. The worst pain was coming from my ribs and the doctor had said it would be another couple weeks before they started feeling any better.

"Yeah, I bought it a while ago. I had a shell company set up to buy it through, so Toric shouldn't be able to find me here unless he is a lot smarter than he looks." I led her up to what Happy called my armory and unlocked the door. She put a hand on my shoulder when I moved to try and slide the door away.

"I got it, doll. Mother of God, Scarlett." Her eyes widened as she took in the firing lanes and glass fronted cases of handguns and rifles. I hitched a shoulder and headed to my knife drawer. Gemma was still looking at the assault rifles as I grabbed my karambit and a folding combat knife.

"You planning on running into trouble?" Gemma asked as I closed and locked the drawer back. I shook my head and walked over towards her so she could continue looking around.

"I can't shoot with broken ribs. I'm just taking precautions. With that marshal hanging around and getting jumped, I just feel better with a blade or two on me." She laughed and nodded her head. I noticed her interest in a SIG P938 and opened the magazine drawer.

"You just keep all these loaded? Sweetheart, there's something you aren't telling me. With a dad like yours, I just wonder how close the apple fell." She took the magazine with a smile and loaded it into the pistol. I grabbed my earmuffs and tossed her a pair as she headed over to the firing lane.

I leaned against a cabinet and watched as she emptied the magazine into a target about five yards down the lane. She ejected the magazine and nodded with a pleased smile as she offered it back to me. I shook my head and waved her off.

"Consider it payment for your nose. I'll follow you back to the clubhouse." She raised her brow and slid the gun into her purse.

"That's really too much, sweetheart. I'm not going to argue with you in here though. What do you mean you'll follow me?" She caught on to what I'd said as she slid the door closed. I laughed as I locked it and armed the alarm.

"I have a car, Gemma." My ribs were starting to hurt from laughing at all the strange looks she was giving me. I shook my head and walked over to the door on the other end of the armory building. I headed inside and hit the button for the garage door as I dug in a cabinet for my keys.

"Scarlett, can you even get up in that right now?" She eyed my 2012 Harley Davidson Ford F-150 and then looked back at me. I nodded and climbed up in the cab, just to prove a point. It did hurt like hell, but I didn't let her see that. She shrugged and headed out to her suv as I pulled out of the garage and closed the door behind me.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot of TM, I knew Happy and Jax were both pissed. I parked the truck by Gemma's suv and slid down out of the driver's seat as Happy stormed over to me.

"Next time you fucking disappear, how about you let somebody know." His voice carried across the whole lot as I propped my hands up on my hips.

"I'm a fucking adult, Happy. I couldn't stay in that damn place anymore. Don't bitch at me for doing something you would have done yesterday. I told you no hospitals." I growled as I shoved past him and headed to the back of my truck.

"Where'd this thing come from anyway?" He gently pushed me out of the way and dropped the tailgate for me. He grabbed the utility bag I kept in the back and almost dropped in from surprise.

"Yeah, it's heavy. They gave it to me last year for being the calendar girl of the year or something, I don't remember." I headed over to the picnic table where Gemma and Jax were arguing. Happy tossed the bag onto the table top and settled into grumpy silence.

"Jax, I made her come get me. She didn't know what I was doing." I gave Gemma an apologetic smile as she motioned towards me. Jax scowled but nodded his head. Gemma headed off towards her office and slammed the door behind her. I hoped I hadn't made a bad decision giving her a gun.

"What is all this shit?" Jax asked as he picked up on the end of the bag. I smirked and unzipped it. Jax and Happy both looked over at me like I'd just showed them a dead body.

"I don't know why everyone looks at me like that. It's just taking up space in my truck." I said with a shrug as I pulled a cigarette out of my pack. These two men had my nerves on end and I needed a smoke, even if it hurt my ribs.

"A kevlar vest is just taking up space? Church, now." Jax said, grabbing the bag and storming into the clubhouse. Happy and I shared a look and I rolled my eyes as I followed Jax into his chapel with Happy right behind me.

Happy closed the door behind me as I stood by a cabinet. Jax and Chibs had laid out the contents of my bag on the table and were looking it over. Besides my vest, there was a tomahawk, a tent, a laptop, and some MRE's. Happy turned back from the table and looked at me with a stone expression.

"Scarlett, what are you not telling us? I get having guns and knives, hell your dad is Happy. This stuff though? What's going on?" Jax sat down at the head of the table and ran his thumb over the blade of the tomahawk. I sighed and bit down on my lip.

"There was a guy in New York. I was at a bar and he came up, started to flirt and shit. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him, so I brushed him off and headed out. I was waiting on a cab when he started talking shit about the club. So, I slugged him and ended up getting my nose broken." I traced my finger over my nose and recalled the doctor saying it was broken, again. Hopefully the knot wouldn't get any worse.

"You started a fight over the club? Who tha hell is tha guy?" Chibs asked as he tossed the binoculars back on the table. I sighed and shook my head.

"Apparently he was some type of stalker. I got paranoid and started keeping that stuff with me in case I needed to disappear. It's not a problem anymore." I kept my eyes on the ground as I felt everyone look over at me.

"Not a problem?" Happy asked with an angry growl. I shrugged and took my karambit out of the sheath in my waistband and held it up.

"I told you I knew how to use it." Happy smirked as Chibs and Jax shook their heads. I put the knife back in the sheath and sighed.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. I just went a little overboard buying stuff. It was the only thing I didn't have people scrutinizing me for. Anyways, I just wanted to see if Juice wanted the laptop and then get rid of the rest of that shit. Those MRE's are disgusting." I looked at Jax and hoped he wasn't going to make me ask to be excused. I was tired and just wanted to lay down.

"We'll take care of it, babe. Go lay down. You may be out of the hospital but you're still on bed rest." Jax said as he crossed the room and hugged me gently. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading down to his dorm.

I woke up to a knock at the door. Jax had apparently changed me out of my clothes and into one of his shirts and sweatpants while I was asleep. I called out a welcome to whoever was at the door.

"Hey, red. I'm on little killer watch, so here's your sandwich." Tig said with a bright smile as he put a plate with a huge sandwich and chips on the table by the bed. I smiled and sat up in the bed as much as I could. Escaping the hospital and going over to the armory took more out of me than I thought.

"Which nickname are you going to go with? Red or little killer?" I asked with a laugh as I took a drink of water from the glass on the other side of the bed. He laughed and pulled a chair up by the side of the bed.

"Haven't decided yet. You got any model friends?" He asked with bright eyes. I scowled.

"What? I just wanted to make sure you didn't need me to call them for you. I could entertain them if they visit." He nodded excitedly as I shook my head.

"Nice try, Tig. Where's everybody else? It's quiet." I forced the change of subject, much to his disappointment.

"Taking care of those assholes that jumped you. Tracked them down a couple hours ago." He seemed upset that he was missing out on the retaliation. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone with a groan. I sent him a couple pictures from the last photo shoot I was at. His eyes widened at the brunette, Tia, I'd sent him pictures of.

"Damn, red. You should invite her out. We throw good parties." He said with a laugh. I shrugged and made a mental note to consider it. Out of all of the Harley girls, Tia was my favorite.

"I'm gonna eat and get some tv time in. You're welcome to join me." Tig laughed and shook his head. I narrowed my eyes and took a bite of the sandwich; thankfully it didn't have any turkey. Three bites in, I started feeling drowsy. Five bites in, I barely swallowed the food before passing out.

I woke up feeling refreshed and checked my phone for any messages from Jax or Happy. I frowned when I realized I'd been asleep for two days. The blood in my veins started boiling as I remember the sandwich Tig had given me. I threw the sheets off and grabbed a set of my clothes that had appeared while I was out and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt and stormed out of the dorm. My ribs were sore but I barely noticed through my anger. Happy laughed as Tig scrambled off of the barstool he'd been sitting on.

"You fucking drugged me, Tig?" He gave Happy a wave and hurried out of the clubhouse. I huffed and took over the stool he'd deserted.

"I already kicked his ass in the ring for it. Then your boyfriend kicked his ass again." Happy said with a laugh as he slid a beer down to me. I nodded, somewhat satisfied and tipped the beer up. I noticed Happy tense up and grip his beer bottle tighter.

"What?" I asked as I turned around and followed his gaze. The day was off to a wonderful start in the most sarcastic sense of the word. Walking into the clubhouse was none other than Tara Knowles. I slammed the beer down and turned back to face the bar.

"Here ya go, hon." The croweater tending bar cleaned up the foaming beer and put a bottle of Jack and a glass in front of me. I laughed and poured myself a double.

"Thanks!" I lifted my glass to Happy and knocked it back as he shook his head. The cold metal of the karambit handle against my back was hard to ignore.

"You're still busted up, kid." Happy growled as Tara made her way over to the bar. I glared at him and then poured myself another glass of Jack with a wild smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, Happy. Have you seen Jax?" It was only the second time I'd ever heard Tara's voice. The first time was in the background of a phone call with Jax. I knocked the drink back and shot Happy a look.

"He's busy." Happy growled before tipping his beer up to his lips. She sighed a little. I did my best to stifle my laugh, but it didn't work.

"Something funny?" Tara snapped. I nodded and turned around to look at her and smiled as she grimaced at my still bruised face.

"It's funny that you think you can run off with a man's kids and then waltz back in his clubhouse like you belong." I explained as I rested my back on the bar. Happy watched me closely. I had my right hand inches away from the handle of my karambit.

"You should really mind your own business. Can you tell Jax I'm looking for him, Happy?" She turned to leave.

"He could, but he won't." I said with a smirk. Happy shook his head and took another drink to hide his smile.

"Wow, I leave for a few weeks and a new club whore is calling the shots?" I was obviously getting under her skin and her words hit Happy the wrong way as well.

"That's my daughter, Tara." Happy growled and there was an unspoken threat not to call me a whore again. Tara's eyes widened as she walked back over.

"I'm sorry. I just need to see Jax. I'll come back by later." She gave me an apologetic smile and nod before heading back out of the clubhouse. Happy shook his head and sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?" Happy asked as he grabbed the whiskey and poured himself a glass. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Little Killer

I walked out of the clubhouse and headed directly to the garage office. I slammed the door behind me and Gemma stepped away from the window. She gave me a questioning look before gesturing towards the couch.

"I take it you met Tara?" She spat the woman's name as I nodded my head. I pulled my karambit out and started running the blade over my jeans, shaving denim fabrics.

"Yeah, it was wonderful. She's looking for Jax." I didn't have to look up to know Gemma was rolling her eyes.

"My son loves you, Scarlett. He has since you first came rolling into town." I lifted my eyes up and saw that Gemma was looking at me with concern. I moved my knife to the other denim covered leg and hitched a shoulder.

"We don't have kids together, Gemma. Any man in his right mind would choose his family over a washed up model." I shook my head and let it sink in that I might lose Jax so soon after reconnecting. Gemma came out from behind her desk and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Do you know why I disliked you from the time you walked on to this lot?" Gemma smiled warmly and lit up a joint.

"Because you don't like women that don't bow down to you?" I gave her my most honest guess that I had developed over the years. She laughed and shook her head. I smiled a little.

"That didn't help you much, but no. I didn't like you because you're a threat. You've got a lot going for you, doll. You're gorgeous, smart and everyone you meet loves you. As soon as you got out of that car and stood up to me, I had a feeling you'd take my place one day. When I started noticing it wasn't just with the club, but with Jackson, I hated you that much more." Gemma sighed and shrugged as she passed me the joint. I shook my head as I took a hit.

"So what changed?" I was already thinking about how she'd mention me leaving.

"Tara left and you came back. Watching that bitch break my son's heart again made me realize you were the best thing that ever happened to him. Then, less than a week later, you're back. You're still a threat and I'm not ready to hand it all over, but I see you aren't trying to push me out." She took the joint back and patted my knee with her hand. For the first time, I believed everything Gemma said.

"Happy thinks I'm planning something to run Tara off." I admitted with a laugh. Gemma smirked and pointed at my knife.

"That a part of it?" I shook my head and put the karambit back in the sheath. The small part of me that was still like Mariah told me to let things play out with Tara and be by Jax's side. The part of me that was most like Happy though, it had different ideas.

"No, I don't fight dirtier than I have to. I'm going to need your help though." Her eyes widened at my dark smile. I waited until she nodded to lay out my plan. We agreed the sooner Tara left, the better. I left the office with a feeling of confidence I had missed for a long time.

"Jax, are you busy tonight?" I asked after he stopped hugging me. I was sitting out at a picnic table with Happy playing cards and drinking a green smoothie Juice had made me. It was a nice surprise to learn that he knew how to make them since no restaurant in Charming could.

"Nope, took care of everything earlier. Why?" He was standing behind Happy now, trying to help him beat me in this hand of poker. I laid down a flush and laughed as Happy scowled.

"I wanted to go eat and just get out of the clubhouse for a little while." I pulled the cigarette's I'd won over to my already large pile and waited for Happy to re-deal the cards. Jax nodded.

"Sounds good, babe. Just let me know when you want to leave." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before he headed over to the garage to check on something with a bike in the second bay.

"Who the hell taught you how to play cards?" Juice asked as he folded his hand. I laughed and pointed at my grimacing father sitting across from me. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out as Happy bet three cigarettes.

**Everything is all set. Rat's putting it in the truck as soon as Jax gets out.**

I glanced over at my truck that was sitting in the first bay and smirked. Rat had done an oil change for me earlier and it was a great way to get things loaded in the bed without Jax seeing it. I knew the plan didn't have to be quite as elaborate, but I also wanted to have an actual date with Jax.

"Babe, everything okay with your truck?" Jax asked as he walked back up to the table. I nodded and gave him a smile as I folded a pair of aces.

"Yep, just changed the oil and stuff. It's been sitting for a while. You ready to go now?" He nodded and laughed as I shoved half of the cigarettes I'd won over to Juice.

"Beat him." I said with a wink. Juice laughed and nodded as he took my seat across from Happy. I took Jax's hand and headed over to my truck. Gemma nodded at us, as we got closer to the garage.

Jax eyed me as I crossed in front of him to the driver's side. I smiled brightly and pulled the door open. He obviously worried about me driving. I would have let him drive, but it would have killed the surprise.

"Where are we going, Scarlett?" Jax looked over at me as we headed out of downtown Charming. I smirked and fluttered my eyelashes, causing him to relax and lean back in the seat.

"Surprise." I said as I shifted into park. Jax turned to me with a smile. We were at the very same spot he'd taken pictures of me so many years ago.

"You shouldn't have done this, Scar. This isn't exactly resting." Jax kissed me on the cheek and grabbed the picnic basket I was trying to pull out of the bed of the truck. I shrugged and led him over to the cliff, making sure to stay further away from the edge for his sake.

I tried to hide my surprise as he pulled out a couple beers and sandwiches. I had no idea what Gemma had packed, but the sandwiches looked professional and delicious. We were both starving, so we started eating right away.

After finishing what I could of the sandwich, Jax took my hand and led me over to the edge of the cliff. I sat down and hung my legs over the edge. Jax hesitated, but he sat down beside me so I could lay back on him. He was running his hand over my hair as the sun started going down.

"Scarlett, I love you." Jax whispered before kissing me softly. I smiled as he pulled back.

"I love you too, Jax." I ran my fingers in between his and studied how much bigger his hand was than mine. The rings on my fingers looked tiny next to his SO-NS rings.

"Tara called me today. She's in town and wanted to see me." Jax's voice was tight. I looked up at him and nodded.

"She stopped by the clubhouse earlier." I admitted with a little frown. Jax shook his head.

"I told her I only wanted to see the boys. I thought you should know in case she's dumb enough to come by the clubhouse. You don't have anything to worry about, Scar." I smiled a little and nodded as he pulled me closer to him. The pressure on my ribs hurt, but I ignored it as much as I could.

"Jax, I'm right here. All this shit that's going on with the Irish and black, it's not going to scare me off. If I'm up for that, I think I can deal with your ex." I kissed the back of his hand and kept my eyes on my boots. I wasn't worried about the club shit, but Tara still made me uneasy.

"How bad are you hurting?" Jax whispered into my ear as he traced a finger over the skin just above my waistband. I smirked and shook my head.

"Less the more you do that." I moaned as he nodded and dipped his mouth down to my neck. Jax peppered my neck with kisses as his hands moved under my shirt and explored my skin.

"You're beautiful, Scarlett." Jax muttered against my skin before peeling my shirt over my head. I turned around and kneeled in front of him.

"Even like this?" I brought his hand up to my blue and purple bruised ribs and frowned. He nodded and kissed my chest.

"Always, Scarlett." Jax kissed me deeply and ran his fingers through my hair. I realized that through everything I'd planned today, I forgot to plan on him really loving me.

"Here, babe." Jax smirked as he handed me the panties I'd lost in the dark. I snatched them away from him and carefully kept my balance as I stepped back into them. Jax laughed as he buckled his belt.

"I guess we've come full circle. I know you wanted to get in my pants during that little photo session." I teased him as I pulled my shirt on with a smile. He laughed and hitched his shoulder.

"Guilty." I laughed and shook my head. I imagined that was the only time my outlaw of a boyfriend would ever plead guilty. I tossed him the keys as soon as he got his kutte on his back.

"Shit." Jax growled as he backed my truck into a spot next to Gemma's navigator. I didn't have to see what he was cussing about, I already knew Tara's car was here. Jax hopped out of the cab and came over to open my door without explanation.

He laced his fingers into mine and headed into the clubhouse. I swallowed hard, hoping everything would go smoothly. The tension in the air hit us as right inside the door. I noticed Happy's gun sitting on the bar under one hand and a shot glass in the other. His eyes were black orbs.

"Tara, you aren't welcome here." Jax's voice was stern and complimented his scowl. Tara was focusing on our interlocked hands.

"Jax, just talk to me. Remember the plans we had before my hand? You can't tell me you don't want that anymore." Tara's voice was strained and I could hear the sound of tears behind her words.

"Tara, you made your choice. I'll have Lowen call you about custody. You need to leave." Jax held my hand tightly as I tried to give them some space. I'd accomplished having Tara see him with me and I didn't need anything more than that and what we'd shared earlier.

"Is this your new Ima, Jax? Pull any whore into your bed to push me away?" I turned my eyes from the wall I'd been focusing on to Tara's face. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let go, Jax." I pulled my hand free as he was distracted by his anger. I stepped forwards and looked down into Tara's eyes.

"Any what?" I challenged her to call me a whore again. I didn't want her to though. My ribs were sore from having sex on a cliff and I never intended on fighting her. The plan was to show her Jax moved on, not fight her.

"I know who you are, Scarlett. You're just another whore chasing after any Son you can." She spat and a grin slowly formed on my lips. I grabbed her by her long brown hair and punched her temple, throwing all of my weight behind it. She crashed down to her knees and out of my reach as Happy grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Leave, Tara." Jax helped her to her feet and pointed at the door. She started crying and rushed out of the clubhouse. Jax looked over at me and shook his head with a sigh.

"Little killer it is." Tig said with a laugh. Happy and I both shot him a look as he and Jax laughed.


	9. A Favor

"Jax, are you going to say anything?" I looked over at him from the bed and pursed my lips. We hadn't spoken since we got into his dorm almost an hour ago. He met my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I don't know what you want me to say. She has my kids, Scarlett." His arms were folded across his chest and I could see deep lines in his forehead. I rubbed my hands over my jeans and shook my head.

"I realize that. Look, I know what it's like to grow up without my dad." I stood up and grabbed my bag and my keys. Jax turned to look at me and raised his brow.

"What are you doing, Scar?" He caught my arm by my elbow as I turned the doorknob.

"I can't be the reason your sons don't get to see their father, Jackson. Figure something out, Jax." I brought my hands up and cupped his cheeks. He shook his head and kissed my palm. I nodded and stepped forward, kissing him softly on the lips before turning around and leaving the dorm without looking back.

"Where are you going?" Happy moved away from the bar and fell in step with me. I glanced over at him but didn't answer. He stayed by my side as I hurried out to my truck. I pulled the door open and he slammed it shut.

"Fucking answer me, Scarlett." I scowled at him and tossed my bag in the back of the truck. He obviously wasn't going to let me in the truck without an answer.

"I'm going to my place, Happy. Jax needs to figure his shit out and he can't do that with me in his bed. Besides, I've got to make sure the movers don't mess shit up and hire a stable hand or two. I'm not leaving, Dad. You know where to find me." His scowl was replaced by his normal straight face as he nodded. I offered him a half grin when he stepped aside to let me in the truck.

"Call me if you need me, Scarlett." I nodded and kissed his cheek before climbing up into the truck. The tears finally started falling as I pulled out of Teller Morrow. The right thing for Jax and his boys was for me to step back and let Jax and Tara figure their stuff out, even if it hurt me.

The mare I was riding around the ring started getting nervous as the sound of motorcycles filled the air. I ran my hand over her neck and urged her back to the stables. Of the eight horses I had, she was the most skittish one with the bikes. It was a work in progress, but I didn't want to risk getting thrown.

I was hosing her off when I heard boots on the concrete floor behind me. I shut the water off and nodded to my stable hand John to finish washing Marigold. Tig, Chibs and Happy were hanging around Silver's stall when I walked up to meet them.

"Hey! You're always welcome to ride him." Tig looked over at me and shook his head with a smile.

"He's gorgeous but I don't ride anything that can think for itself." He said with a wink. I laughed and nodded, petting Silver's muzzle.

"Yeah, I guess that's why you like the crow eaters. What's up?" I asked as I led the way out towards the armory. In the three weeks since moving in, I'd also added some seating in the armory for when the guys came out, so we normally socialized there instead of in my loft.

"We've got a favor ta ask ya, lass." I glanced back at Chibs as I pulled the door open and let them inside. Happy gave me a strange look as he followed his brothers inside.

"A favor? Doesn't the president usually call in favors?" I asked with a smirk. Happy shifted in his seat on the couch but didn't let his face betray him. Jax and Tara decided on an arrangement for the boys, but I didn't like it. She brought them down every two weekends and stayed at Jax's house while they were in town. If that wasn't enough, Jax agreed to Tara's demand that I shouldn't be around when the kids were in town. I hadn't talked to Jax in two weeks.

"Aye, but ya have a temper and a lot a guns. Thought it'd be best ta keep some distance." Chibs said with a shake of his head. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really up for therapy today, guys. What's the favor?" I leaned up against my knife cabinet and folded my arms.

"The clubhouse rebuild is on hold, so we need somewhere for the club for a little while. We're using Scoops right now, but there's too many prying eyes in town." Tig supplied. A favor was an understatement of the year. What they were asking was for me to turn over my independence for the club. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up towards the ceiling fan.

"A little while? Happy, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and followed me outside as Tig and Chibs started looking at a new assault rifle I'd gotten two days ago.

"This wasn't my idea, Scarlett. Wouldn't ask you if we didn't have to." I kicked my riding boot into the dirt and watched as the cloud of dust blew in the breeze. I shook my head and looked up at my dad.

"I'm not happy about this, Dad. You all want to take up residency here but Jax won't even ask me?" I frowned and pulled my sunglasses off. Happy nodded and flipped his toothpick over with his tongue.

"You can say no, Scarlett. Has he even seen this place?" I twisted my mouth and shook my head. Happy hugged me to his side and planted a kiss in my hair.

"You look good, baby. Whatever you decide, I'm right with it." I glanced up at his compliment and smiled. I'd been working out and slowly adjusting my diet to get my weight back up. Being secluded was the best thing I could ask for as far as my health went. Happy followed me back inside and sat down next to me on the couch.

"No croweaters and you've got to keep shit from falling here. Anyone that's not a patch or a prospect meets you somewhere neutral. I've got kids that come here for riding lessons and I can't worry about bullets flying." I laid out my terms in a tone that ensured them I wasn't up for negotiating. Chibs, Tig and Happy shared a look before nodding and standing up.

"Aye, we'll take it to tha table. I appreciate this, Scarlett." He kissed my cheek and headed back out towards the bikes. Tig and Happy both gave me hugs before following the vice president. I watched them leave before turning back to the armory.

After unloading several magazines through my AR-15 and practicing with some throwing knives to relive my stress, I felt my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket. I set my cigarette down on the edge of the table before glancing at the unfamiliar phone number appearing on the screen.

"Hello?" I sat on the couch and swung my legs up on the cushions beside me.

"Scarlett, it's Jax." His voice sounded tight and I wondered if he'd been forced to call me. The butterflies in my stomach just from hearing his voice irritated me.

"Hey. Is this about earlier?" I didn't want to say to much on the phone as I realized I hadn't changed numbers in a while.

"Yeah. I appreciate it, Scarlett. Mind showing me around?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Sure. Dad has the address. When are you coming?" I looked down and realized I was covered in dirt and gun powder.

"Now, I'll be there in thirty." I jumped up from the couch and headed towards the loft.

"Okay." I ended the call and picked up the pace so I would have time to finish my shower. John smirked as I slid across the concrete in my slick, riding boots. I shot him the bird before hurrying up stairs. John was my only stable hand and we'd grown to be friends since I hired him the day the horses arrived. He and his husband lived just a couple miles down the road, so he was always available when I need him. Normally it was for the horses, but I'd always cried over a bottle of wine with him on occasion.

I was pulling on a pair of jeans when I heard Jax's bike in the distance. I hurried and threw a tank-top on before pulling my hair up in a ponytail and throwing on some mascara.

"Scarlett, somebody's here." John called up the stairs. I stepped into a clean pair of boots and took the stairs two at a time. John snickered as I caught my breath.

"Must be somebody important. He's outside." He leaned on the broom stick and smiled brightly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Go home, John. I don't need an audience." He pouted and shrugged before heading back to the tack room. With a deep breath, I straightened my shirt and headed out to Jax. I couldn't help biting my lip as I took in his plaid shirt and smile. I loved when he wore plaid with his kutte.

"Hey." I leaned up against the stable to keep my distance from him. He nodded and stepped towards me.

"Hey, yourself. I didn't realize you've been hiding out on a ranch." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. The warmth of his hand on the small of my back melted one of the layers of ice around my heart.

"It's not that big. Come on, I'll show you around." I smiled and moved back towards the stable with Jax by my side, hand on my lower back. John walked out of the tack room with his bag and a smile. He gave me a little wave and nodded to Jax.

"See you in the morning, Scarlett. Pete wanted me to remind you our dinner offer still stands. You can even bring a guest." He winked at my death glare and hurried past Jax and I.

"That's John." I stated simply before continuing the tour. Throughout the stable, Jax kept his hand on my back. We spent a few minutes at each of the bikes on the opposite side of the stable before heading out to the armory.

"So, this is where my guys have been running off to?" Jax asked with a laugh as I slid the door open. I laughed and gave him a sheepish nod. All of the Sons had in fact visited at least twice a week for some range time and beer.

"I guess. Y'all can meet in here if you want. The table should fit even with the couches." I glanced over at him and noticed he was looking at me instead of the room.

"Thank you, Scarlett." I sucked my bottom lip in at the soft sound of my name. He sighed and closed his eyes, moving his hand from my back to my cheek.

"Jax, I miss you." My heart betrayed my mind at the feel of his palm on my face. I hadn't planned on giving in to him. I planned on distancing my self from him as much as possible.

"I love you, Scarlett." He pulled me to him and pressed his lips onto mine. I resisted for a moment. Then, the walls I'd built up around my feelings for Jax crumbled and I melted into his kiss. His fingers brushed my skin as he moved from my face to my neck. I moaned at the sensation and pressed him down onto the couch.

He only stopped kissing me long enough to pull my shirt over my head. His fingers left a trail of fire over my skin. I moved my hips closer to him and wrapped my fingers through his hair as his mouth moved to the exposed skin above my bra.

"Jax, stop. I can't do this if you're going to disappear again." I moaned as his thumb slipped under the silk of my bra. He continued to circle my breast as he looked up at me.

"Scarlett, you're the one that left. I can't be without you. I'll make it work, baby." I didn't know how much I really believed him, but I nodded anyways. I reached back and undid my bra. He smiled and spun me around, laying my back on the cool leather of the couch.

"Did you mean it?" I asked as we laid side by side on the couch covered by nothing but my Sherpa blanket. He gently kissed my nose and nodded.

"I mean it, Scarlett. I love my sons but I can't see my life without you. They'd love you if they got a chance to meet you." His face darkened with his words. I brushed some hair out of his face and kissed his lips.

"Don't make me regret this, Jax." He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and kissed him deeper, savoring the taste of his tongue and it slipped into my mouth.


	10. Steam

The shopping cart was finally unloaded into the back of the truck and I was returning it to the cart corral, relieved to have a fully crossed off grocery list. I stopped in my tracks when I turned back towards my truck. The sun beat down on my bare arms, but I felt a cold chill all the same.

"Ms. Lowman, I haven't seen you around town lately. I was hoping you had a minute." Lee Toric was leaning against my driver's door with a blue folder in his hand. I shook my head and put on a fake smile I'd perfected after so many photo shoots and appearances.

"Sorry, no. Excuse me." Toric caught my wrist as I reached for the door handle. I tried to jerk my arm away, but his grip felt like a vice around my bone.

"Why do you all choose the hard way? You're going to give me answers, Scarlett Lowman." I hissed at the pain in my wrist as I tried once again to shake free of him.

"You're going to let go of me before you make a mistake you can't get away from, Toric. You want to question me? Get a fucking warrant or subpoena, whatever it is you assholes legally have to get. You got no business touching me, you'll fucking regret it." I couldn't help recognize the familiar growl in my voice. As if Happy and I didn't act and look enough alike, no I sounded like my psycho father to? Toric threw my wrist into the side of the truck and took a step forward.

"What are you going to do, Scarlett? Call your big, bad, biker dad to take me out? Is that what you fantasize about? Your Daddy killing someone for you before taking his turn with you like all his brothers? I bet you." Toric didn't get the chance to finish his assumption before I punched him square in the nose. I heard a crack and hoped it was his nose instead of my hand. How dare he fucking imply that her family would ever be so foul. Blood was pouring out of his nose as he stumbled away from the door. I took the chance to slip in my truck and lock the doors as I cranked it.

"Dad, I need your help. I can't explain right now but I've got to get home without a tail." The truck's engine screamed as I redlined it before shifting into fourth gear.

"We're at Scoops, Scarlett. Drive by and we'll take care of it. Take the long way home." The phone line disconnected as I tossed the phone in the cup holder and downshifted, sliding the truck's ass end around the corner and onto Main Street. Six motorcycles were already mounted and running as I flew past the ice cream parlor. Three stuck with me, one on each side and one right on my back bumper.

The other three bikes blocked the advancing sedan from getting to close to my truck. The truck's engine protested louder than ever as I flirted with the truck's speed governor. I didn't slow down until I hadn't seen anyone but the Sons behind me for at least five miles.

"Dad." I ran into his chest as he climbed off his bike, he'd been the one on my left side. He didn't even get the chance to take his helmet off for catching me in his arms.

"Scarlett, you're okay baby. What happened?" He pushed me out to arm's length and brushed hair out of my face. I shook my head and scowled.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, Happy. That son of a bitch." I stalked off into the armory and grabbed my throwing knives out of the drawer. Happy stood back and watched as I hurled the razor sharp blades into the tree just beyond the back patio I'd just added to the building.

"Stupid. Fucking. Marshal." My voice was primal as each knife found their target and stuck deep into the tree.

"What happened?" It was Jax's voice that spoke loudly as I went to retrieve my knives.

"That son of a bitch caught up to me outside the grocery store. I told him to get a fucking warrant or he'd regret it." I hurled a blade into the tree again and screamed.

"Fucking asshole. He said I'd get you to kill him." I pointed a knife at Happy before spinning around and driving it into the tree, millimeters away from the first knife.

"Then! Then he wanted to fucking say that after you killed him, I'd be lying in wait for you to take your turn with me like all your brothers. Stupid. Bitch. Dies. Tonight." I hurled the last knife into the tree before shoving past my father and my boyfriend and storming back into the armory.

I grabbed a pair of Glocks from a safe and headed over to the first firing lane. The more holes I put into shit, the clearer my head got. I pulled on a headset and unloaded the first Glock before slamming it on the table and unloading the second Glock into the target. By the time I'd gone through both extended magazines, the middle of the target was a large, gaping hole.

"Woah, Scarlett. Let's leave the explosives non-detonated." Jax was rubbing his ear with one hand and pushing the drawer closed. I huffed and decided the grenades would probably scare the horses anyway. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, stalking out to the truck to get the groceries.

"We got 'em, Scarlett." Opie gave me a smile as he and Juice came out from the stable for another load of grocery bags. I nodded and felt the energy from the anger draining out of me. As the adrenaline and rage subsided, I felt the pain in my wrist and hand. The sound of more motorcycles grew louder as I sat down on the tailgate of my truck and lit a cigarette.

"Hey, kid. You feeling any better? That tree's gonna fucking fall over from the beating you just gave it." Happy smiled a little and bummed my lighter to get his own cigarette lit. He was passing it back when he saw my wrist and knuckles.

"Dad, don't." I reached out to grab the back of his kutte as he flew to his feet. He headed right over to his bike and almost sat down before I could catch him.

"Let go, Scarlett. That fucker wrecked your wrist. No one fucking hurts my kid." His eyes were black orbs of ice as he stared into my own, dark eyes.

"Dad, I know. If it makes you feel any better, my knuckles are from breaking his nose. We'll get him, okay? You can't just shoot him in the middle of the street in broad daylight." I smiled and pulled on his hand, urging him to get off the bike.

"I can. We're going into church, baby. Go tend to your lard ass horses, it calms you down." He kissed my forehead and I noticed his eyes warm a little. I nodded and headed into the barn as the entire Charming charter filed into their fourth church of the week in the armory.

I led Onyx out of his stall and grabbed a comb from the tack room. He was a jet black Friesian that stood 17 hands high, easily the largest horse in my stables by far. I wouldn't ever let the others know, but he was by far my favorite. His mane and tail fell in silky black waves and he had an attitude that made him a true Lowman.

I combed his mane out and moved on to brushing his neck with his favorite brush. I was moving in small circles and the simple motion took my mind off of everything that had happened earlier in the day. I wasn't thinking about the Marshal or even the motorcycle club currently discussing god knows what in my armory.

Before I knew it, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled myself up to his back, ignoring the lack of tack on the honorary horse. He eyed me curiously but didn't act out. Instead, he responded to my urging him forward like a perfect gentleman. I didn't know who he was trying to fool, but the ease of riding him was exactly what I needed.

"Scarlett, you look fucking perfect up there." Jax was leaning against the metal paddock, watching me ride in perfect fluid motion with Onyx. I gave the horse a little pressure on his side and guided him over to where Jax was standing. He stopped and blew air through his nose, right in Jax's face.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry about earlier. I just had a lot of steam to blow off." I hitched a shoulder and leaned down to kiss him. His palm cupped my cheek and he stroked my skin with his thumb. Onyx shifted and threw his head around, making Jax jump back quickly. I laughed and patted his strong neck.

"He's a little jealous." I kissed Onyx's neck and smiled up at Jax. He laughed and nodded.

"I can tell." I raised my brow at Jax and let a smirk form on my lips. He cocked his head curiously.

"I was talking to Onyx, Jax. You're the jealous one." I winked and laughed as Jax shook his head adamantly. Onyx moved his head in a nodding motion and I couldn't help laughing harder, resting my face on the beautiful giant's neck.

"Quit ganging up on me, woman. I'll be out on the patio. Put the beast away and come join us. Your dad and I want to talk to you about a plan. I nodded with a smile and slid down from the horse's back. He followed me out of the corral and into the stables, throwing a glare in Jax's direction.

"Hey, big guy. Dad approves so you can to." I kissed his cheek as John walked out of the tack room and called Onyx over towards the showers. I gave him a little pat on the rump as he hurried over to the stable hand, spoiled at the thought of the sugar cubes John always gave him.

I smiled at the sight of the Sons of Anarchy hanging out on my patio. It wasn't something I ever expected to see, a charter of a one percenter motorcycle club hanging out on a ranch. Jax pulled me into his side and kissed my temple with a smile.

"We're taking care of the problem, Scar. It's gonna happen from inside though. We can't let this fall on us." I looked over at Happy and sighed. Neither one of us were happy about not getting our revenge personally, but this was a club decision and we had to accept that. I took the joint from Jax and inhaled deeply, hoping the high would settle my mind on not going against the decision made around the large redwood table in my armory.


	11. Starlord

I rolled over carefully in attempts to not disturb Jax. His arm was around my waist and stayed in place as I watched him sleep. Whether it was to keep an eye on me or just to be with me, Jax had actually decided to stay the night on the ranch, which had been a happy surprise. As I watched his chest rise and fall steadily, I wondered if I shouldn't think about turning one of the buildings into some type of bunkhouse, just in case. It could not only benefit the club at times, but it would make summer riding camps and such a possibility.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking, Scarlett." Jax's eyes were still closed but his mouth turned upwards into a sleepy smile. I laughed and kissed those smiling lips gently.

"Nothing bad, Jax." His hand moved down to grip my hip as he pulled me closer to him, eliminating any and all space between us. I giggled a little as he rubbed his beard against my neck. The sound of a car door closing made me pull back quickly. It was John's day off and none of the sons would bring the tow truck out here.

"Babe, I'll go see who it is, stay in bed." Jax moved to grab his jeans off the floor while I was already stepping into boots. It wasn't surprising that he wanted to protect me, but this was my ranch and I wasn't going to sit idly by. He must have known this because there were no further objections as I grabbed my Glock and headed downstairs right behind him.

"Son of a bitch." I groaned and put the gun down on a stack of feed bags. Tara was leaning on the front of her car with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Jax ran his hand over his beard and headed out to talk to her, leaving me standing just outside of the stables.

"Why are you here, Tara?" Jax was making sure to stay between Tara and I.

"More importantly, how are you here?" She glared at me before looking back at Jax with a softer expression. It irked me that she was coming to my home and disrespecting me, but I tried to remain calm.

"They're looking for your friend there, Jax. You know she broke that marshal's orbital socket? You're supposed to watch the boys today." She had a whine in her voice that made me roll my eyes and I noticed Jax tense a little.

"You're already here, just leave them with me. I'm not going anywhere and Gemma will probably be up later." He had completely ignored the comment about the marshal.

"You've got to be joking. I'm not having my boys stay here, Jax. You realize this is part of the custody agreement, right? You have to provide them a safe environment if you want to see them." She gestured around the ranch and I decided to intervene.

"You realize this is a ranch, right? It's kind of a little kid's dream to hang out and play with horses and run around. It's funny that you're okay with them being around the clubhouse and the garage but not a ranch where there are far fewer power tools and explosions. Why don't you just say why you really don't want them here, Tara?" My tone was even and I tried not to show how much I truly disliked her. I knew that if I really wanted things to work out with Jax, we would all have to get along to some degree.

"Fine, I don't want the boys around you, Scarlett." She snapped and hitched a shoulder. I nodded and sat down on a square bale of hay, satisfied that we had gotten to the truth finally.

"That's ridiculous, Tara. You don't have any reason to dislike her. Hell, I don't care if you like her or not, it's not your choice. We're together and that's something you'll have to get over." Jax said as he pulled Abel out of his booster seat and moved around to the other side to get Thomas. I had to admit that I was a little uncomfortable with an infant, but there was no way I'd let Tara see that.

Abel ran right over to the round pin and stared into the ring through the bars. I smiled and walked over to him, entertained by his curiosity. He looked up at me and it was like talking to a miniature Jax.

"What's this for?" He spoke softly and looked back into the ring. I smiled and crouched down beside him.

"It's where my horses and I play sometimes. Have you ever been on a horse before?" His eyes lit up and he shook his head slowly. I smiled and stood back up with a plan in my head.

"Tara, would you mind if I let Abel ride a horse? Well, it's technically a pony. I'm not going to let anything happen to him." It was an olive branch. I honestly didn't care what her answer was because as soon as she was gone I'd have him up on Starlord anyways, but I decided to be polite and see what she said. She was visibly surprised by my question.

"If it's safe, I guess that's fine. I've got to go. I'll talk to Gemma about meeting her to get them later." With that, she got back in her car and headed down the long gravel driveway. Jax was smiling as he turned towards me with Thomas in his arms. Seeing him with his son was something I had never experienced before, but I immediately realized that he loved being a father. I was determined to make sure that he could be there for his sons, even if that meant biting back some of my pride around Tara.

"I love you, Scarlett." He kissed me softly and I heard Abel giggle down near my knee. I smiled and took his hand.

"I love you to. Come on Abel, I'll introduce you to all the horses. You and Starlord are going to be best buddies." He bounced a little and followed me further into the barn. Jax took Thomas out towards the round pin, pointing out things to his son who looked around in amazement.

"You're a natural, Abel." I smiled as he held onto the reigns and enjoyed being on the back of the black and white pony. It had been a spur of the moment decision to buy a pony, considering I don't have children and would never ride him myself, but maybe a part of me had hoped for this all along. I had a lead rope in my hand, leading Starlord around in circles and figure eights, but Abel seemed proud and confident with the reigns anyways.

"Faster!" I looked over at him and laughed. He was definitely Jax's son through and through. I clicked my tongue at Starlord and started jogging a little beside him, picking up the speed just a little for Abel. It wasn't anymore than a brisk walk, but I was too worried about the little boy falling off to push it any further. Jax and Thomas were standing by the outside of the ring watching Abel's first ride.

I heard motorcycles in the distance and slowed back down to a slow walk. Starlord hadn't been out of the stables when the motorcycles were around, so I didn't fully trust him not to panic. Abel made a little noise in protest of the deceleration, but he was still smiling all the same. To my surprise, Starlord ignored the roar of eight Harley Davidson motorcycles and kept walking around in steady circles with an inexperienced and enthusiastic rider on his back.

"Tell you what, Abel, I think I've got enough horses. What do you think about Starlord being your horse? You can come see him anytime you want and I'll even teach you how to take care of him. What do you think?" I caught Jax smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Really? Oh boy!" He leaned forwards and hugged Starlord's neck tightly. I felt a couple tears pricking at my eyes. It meant a lot to know that he was so happy.

**Just a little fluff and filler before we dive into the darkness of Toric being handled :) **


End file.
